rise of namigakure
by 61394
Summary: the world is at war on one side the akatsuki and their ever expanding nation on the other the Konoha alliance while the khan of the land of waves protects his own nation which side will he join the ones who once hunted him or the one he hides from my own take on a banished Naruto story enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Happy anniversary to me here is my new story for all you wonderful people

RISE OF NAMIGAKURE

"I'm sorry Baa chan" a fourteen year old Naruto said unable to look at Tsunade as he impaled himself through the heart with a kunai

"Ahh" a man yelled sitting up in his bed the man was about twenty two years old with spiky blonde hair sun kissed skin and three whisker marks on his cheeks he was wearing only a pair of black pants

The man looked over to see a purple haired woman still sleeping he rubbed a hand over her cheek before getting out of bed and walking over to the balcony looking over at the village beneath him

The rising sun shown down on the white stone buildings and blue tile roads that went everywhere from the farms to the port filled with steel ships sailing in and out towards the two cliffs that bordered the only entrance to the village

'my village' the man thought

The man breathed in calming himself it had been eight years since that day "Naruto" the man turned to see the woman with her purple hair black eyes c cup breasts and swimmers physique hidden by the light green robe that she was wearing

"go back to bed Isaribi I'll be there soon" the man now revealed to be Naruto told her Isaribi shook her head and walked towards Naruto and wrapped her arms around his waist

"Not without you love you've been driving yourself insane with worry they won't come within a mile of the village"

Naruto sighed kissing the woman in his arms "I know but what if they find out that I'm still alive" Isaribi happily returned the kiss "then we'll show them why you're the Khan of Namigakure and why we and our allies have survived as long as we have against Akatsuki" Isaribi told him

Naruto nodded and walked back into the room "your right as usual love" Isaribi laughed "of course I'm right I'm your wife"

Hours later a scarlet train was moving across the rail through the land of fire towards the land of wave sitting around a table were three people Shikamaru Nara Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Inuzuka

Hinata had long blue hair that reached her mid back wearing a flak jacket over a long sleeved purple shirt black pants and sandals her pupil less white eyes glaring at the man across from her

Sasuke had black hair and black eyes that could turn red as blood with white bandages wrapped around his neck up to the collar of a black sleeveless shirt dark grey pants and ankle length sandals on his belt was a Chokuto

Next to him was Shikamaru with black hair in a ponytail wearing the standard uniform for Konoha ninja the man was smoking on a cigarette

"I'm surprised your wife hasn't made you stop smoking those cancer sticks Shikamaru"

Shikamaru took a drag from his cigarette before replying "I'm surprised your wife isn't worried Hinata will try to kill you Sasuke"

"Who's to say she isn't" Hinata scoffed her Byakugan activated "not many would miss you if you didn't make it back Uchiha"

"If you have a problem with me Hyuga then say it to my face" Sasuke said his eyes changing to blood red with shuriken pupils

"You know my problem Uchiha it's because Naruto brought you back to the village and the elders had that farce of a trial to try and banish him for your crime"

"I had nothing to do with that" Sasuke said through clenched teeth

"Don't act like you care about Naruto you damn traitor" Hinata said with cold fury

Sasuke had a hand on his Chokuto while a dragons head made of chakra formed around Hinata's right hand they looked ready to kill the other one until a shadow hand wrapped around their neck

"huh it's troublesome but we're on a train and I don't want to die on a diplomacy mission so sit down" Shikamaru said taking a drag from his cigarette "Hinata I miss Naruto as much as you do but we can't blame Sasuke for what happened"

"but

"But nothing blame the dead elders who prized the leash over what it held back" the Nara interrupted Shikamaru "now then onto business as you both know after Narutos death Akatsuki changed plans and began conquering country after country"

Shikamaru pulled out a map showing the elemental nations everything to the west of the land of fire was colored black with red clouds the colors of Akatsuki all but the land of wind though the great nation was cut in half of it's former size

"According to Jiraiya Sama Akatsuki has made three attempts with their forces conquer the land of waves"

"Most likely to use as a launch point for an invasion to the land of fire" said Sasuke

"Their hidden village Namigakure are extremely security conscious any foreign shinobi that enter the land of waves are hunted down and killed like dogs"

"And we're sure that it won't happen to us?" Hinata asked Shikamaru nodded

"Oh thank Kami I don't think Kiba could raise Kenshi on his own"

At that moment the train stopped "attention passengers we have reached the border of the land of fire the land of waves shinobi Namigakure shinobi will be inspecting the train please calmly evacuate onto arrival platform of Kaiza memorial station until the inspection is complete thank you"

"Huh it's troublesome but it's what we gotta do" Shikamaru exhaled smoke as he stood up followed by Hinata and Sasuke

As the Konoha ninja walked onto the platform they could see twelve shinobi wearing dark blue flak jackets over light blue shirts pants and hoods/face masks around their foreheads was a black headband with a tidal wave carved into the metal as the last of the passenger's leave the shinobi moved into the train

"So Sasuke welcome back" Sasuke looked to see a black haired teen wearing a white towel around his neck with a blue sleeveless shirt pants on his back was a crossbow and a quiver of arrows

"Inari?" Sasuke asked before smirking "well look at this the little squirt is all grown up"

"So the Hokage sent you Shikamaru Nara and Hinata Inuzuka you must really want an alliance with us to send some of her top ninja"

"Yes she does" Hinata said bowing her head "thank you for allowing us into your nation"

"You're not in yet Inuzuka san not yet" said Inari one of the ninja walked to Inari "we've completed the inspection Inari Taicho no contraband or enemy shinobi found"

"That's good back to your post" the ninja nodded before walking off "well come on you have a meeting and I have to make sure my students haven't maimed each other"

"You're a ninja?" asked Sasuke

Inari was about to awnser when a large splash was heard "not again" Inari said walking off signaling for the Konoha ninjas to follow him

When the Konoha Ninjas caught up to Inari he was pulling a boy out of the water the boy had short spiky hair wearing a short sleeved red shirt black pants and black sandals under the black headband on his arm was a long chain tattoo that wrapped around his arm up to his wrist

Standing near the bridge was a girl with blonde curly hair and green eyes wearing a royal blue head band around her forehead a army jacket over a black top dark purple pants with bandages wrapped around her left leg and dark purple sandals the girl had a shit eating grin on her face as she looked at the wet kid

'There's something familiar about that girl' thought Shikamaru

Next to the girl was a boy with light brown hair wearing a dark green hoodie over a grey shirt and shorts with one black sandal and one blue his headband around his forehead

"You're going to pay for that Otsutsuki" the wet boy yelled at the girl still had that grin on her face

"Not likely Kandachi" the girl said Inari sighed before turning to the Konoha ninja "I can't leave you three alone for five minutes alright Konoha nin meet Zero Kandachi Maka Otsutsuki and Ryo Tetsuo"

"Hey" Maka said waving at them "alright let's get the dirt bags over to the diplomacy center"

"Are you calling us dirt bags" asked a glaring Sasuke Maka glared right back "let's see your elders fed your Hokage high quality Sake so she would be so drunk they could do whatever they wanted" said Maka

"and some blonde moron killed himself" said Zero "let's just go"

"no one wants your opinion Kandachi" said Maka "no one wants to hear you talk Otsutsuki" replied Zero

"enough you two let's just go" said Inari as he led the Konoha ninja's and his team across the great Naruto bridge

Alright here is where the chapter ends some things that should be pointed out

Akatsuki has conquered a good chunk of the world

There is 9 years between part 1 and the story

The elders got Tsunade hammered so they could try and banish Naruto

our blonde moron faked his own death and married Isaribi

There will be action later

Ok I can't think of anything else that needs to be pointed out so review and I hope you've all enjoyed the first chapter of rise of Namigakure


	2. Chapter 2

Hey to all welcome to another chapter of rise of Namigakure I hope you all enjoy it

Thanks to everyone whose faved or reviewed it

Now on with the show

RISE OF NAMIGAKURE

The Konoha shinobi walked through the village being escorted by Inari and his team of genin "so Inari how do you know Sasuke" asked Shikamaru

"he was here on a mission with his team man I was a brat back then but Naruto straightened me out" Inari said without looking back

"He certainly had that affect on people" said Hinata "he changed my cousin for the better after fighting him in the Chunin exams"

"Big deal I probably could have done that" said Zero Inari sighed and ruffled his hair "you beat a Hyuga in taijutsu and I'll treat you to as much food as you can eat"

"hey what about us Inari sensei" asked Maka "same deal for you and ryo though it might not be that hard for ryo now that I think about it"

Ryo just nodded his head and pointed forward "heh Naruto always wanted a statue" said Sasuke

And a statue is what he had standing in front of the three was a twenty foot tall bronze Naruto holding out a rasengan in his open hand surrounded by a lake of orange tiles that led to a circular blue tiled building

"yeah I'll have a statue just like this one someday" said Maka "you could always ask your dad for one Otsutsuki after all you have him wrapped around your finger"

"Zero Maka enough" said Inari "come on" Inari walked around the statue towards the building "um Inari san who is Maka's father" asked Hinata

Inari looked back at Hinata and smiled "the man you want to negotiate with"

Inside the building was a rug with an intricate seal on a pedestal torches lined the perimeter of the building Inari then walked over and added chakra to the seal it glowed and he appeared

Dressed in a royal blue cloak with matching face mask was the khan of Namigakure wearing a brown conical hat trimmed with black fur and the kanji for waves emblazed on the front hung low so all the Konoha ninja could see were his blue eyes

"Greetings Konoha Shinobi I am Hagaromo Otsutsuki welcome to the land of waves" he said before sitting down on the rug Hinata was the first to step forward bowing her head to Hagaromo

"Greetings Khan of Namigakure I am

"I know who you are Hinata Inuzuka you along with your classmates are well known in the shinobi world Sasuke Uchiha a warrior on par with his traitorous brother and Shikamaru Nara the brain behind the defense of the Kubara pass truly Inuzuka san I know who you are and I know why you have come"

At this point Sasuke walked forward "then why did you ignore our previous requests to meet was it because you were speaking with representatives from Akatsuki"

"This will end badly" said Maka ryo nodded "anyone bring popcorn" asked Zero

The killing intent unleashed was enormous to Sasuke it was on par with Itachi's "YOU DARE IMPLY THAT I AM WITH AKATSUKI" Hagaromo yelled

"Those bastards killed my grandfather any of their members I intend to see everyone in their ranks with their heads on stakes unless you wish to join Zetsu and Deidara in hell I wouldn't be sticking my foot in my mouth Uchiha"

"Khan Sama please don't take your anger out on Sasuke the whole look before you leap idea is lost on him" said Hinata "as a father surely you don't want to take a father away from his children"

The killing intent stopped "you are wise beyond your years Inuzuka San very well Uchiha you have just been given a stay of execution don't test me again"

"Of course Khan Sama" said Sasuke

Shikamaru walked forward "Khan Sama from the Hokage we invite Namigakure to participate in our Chunin Exams"

Hagaromo nodded "very well" Shikamaru looked confused "wait for eight months you've refused any form of diplomacy between our two villages but you just accept an invitation for your village to compete"

"you misunderstand me Shikamaru San I am using these exams to see for myself if Konoha is worth any of my time my efforts or my men you wish to test the genin but I am testing Konoha prove to me your worth"

Shikamaru nodded "troublesome but I can see your point" "you can" asked everyone else in the room except Ryo but he raised his eyebrows

"heh troublesome what he's saying is that he wants to make sure an alliance will help his village fight the Akatsuki as much as he can help us its troublesome but understandable with the political climate"

"Understood Khan Sama we will see your genin in three weeks" "in three weeks Inuzuka San"

Meanwhile back in Konoha the academy was just letting out and parents were waiting for the ninja hopefuls to come out so they could head home

Among them was a woman with waist length cherry blossom colored hair wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a black apron and pants under a white lab coat with the kanji for slug emblazoned on the sleeve in dark green

"Yo Forehead" the woman looked to see a blonde woman wearing the uniform for the Konoha torture and interrogation force walk over to her followed by another blonde wearing a black Kimono with a grey obi

"Hey Scarface Temari" Temari nodded while the other woman touched a scar on her left cheek "dang it Forehead would it kill you not to bring that up"

"Shikamaru warned you to look before you leap it's not my fault a genin got in a lucky shot with a kunai" Sakura said "anyways how are you Temari any problems this time"

"No I don't think this one will be as to quote my husband troublesome to my health" said Temari rubbing her stomach

"Well tell me if anything comes up even if it's a false alarm" said Sakura

Temari nodded just then a cry of mom was heard and a skinny brown haired boy with green eyes ran over to them the boy ran over giving Sakura a hug "hey Chomei how was school today"

The boy looked down "Ok I guess I lost to Kenshi in taijutsu class" Sakura sighed and messed with her sons hair "hey Chomei don't be so down after all I wasn't no where near the top of the class in taijutsu and look where I am now I can tear up the earth with my bare hands"

"isn't that a little bit of an exaggeration forehead" asked Ino "no one asked you scar face"

"yeah no one asked you aunty scar face" said Chomei Ino looked down "Sakura why did you have to corrupt my sweet little god son with your foreheadness"

"he's my son and I'll corrupt him as much as I want" said Sakura sticking her tongue out at her best friend

At that point two other ankle biters walked over to them one was a girl with blonde hair with black highlights the other was a boy with spiky blonde hair

"hi mom hi Chomei" the two said

"See Ino you have your own kid to corrupt though I don't know where little Megami Chan got her personality I know it didn't come from either of her parents"

"Megami Chan isn't mean" the other boy said coming to her defense "and uncle Sai is nice he gives me extra desert when mom isn't looking uh oh"

"uh oh indeed Ino I hope you don't mind if I hit your husband with my fan Senpu has enough energy"

"no problem with how he acts I sometimes think he's Naruto's reincarnation" Ino said only for Sakura to get a sad look on her face "oh right it's that day isn't it"

"yeah the day Naruto died" said Sakura "come on Chomei we'll head to Ichiraku's after we visit your dad"

"ok mom" Chomei said following his mom

"Sakura has enough to deal with you didn't need to remind her of Naruto on top of it all" Temari lectured

"I forgot we all miss Naruto we all visit his grave today we've all kept villagers from defiling on at least one occasion but Sakura took his death the hardest"

"wouldn't you if he had promised you he'd bring Sasuke home" asked Temari Ino nodded before taking Megamis hand and walking off Temari walked off with Senpu

'man I have a headache' Naruto thought as he stood before a group of twenty Jonin each of them having a genin team "alright this year we are going to the Chunin exams in Konoha I will be taking nominations now if your team isn't ready DON'T nominate them Inari Yukimaru step forward"

The two mentioned steped forward both wearing the official uniform for Namigakure "are either of your teams ready for the exam if not you can say no"

"Khan Sama I Yukimaru Jonin sensei of Tsume Nekotani Shojikina Fujiwara and Tsuyoi Fuuma I nominate all three genin for the Chunin exams"

"Khan Sama I Inari jonin sensei of Maka Otsutsuki Ryo Tetsuo and Zero Kandachi I nominate all three for the Chunin exam"

'huh troublesome great now shikamaru has me doing it now I have to tell Isaribi that her daughter is going into the Chunin exams as a rookie kill me now'

"very well now for the experienced genin teams"

After a half hour debate about twelve teams would be heading to Konoha the rest weren't ready or had just returned from service tours

"very well to all of you the best of luck"

And that's the end of the chapter ha ha I ended up finishing this on valentines day ick now don't get me wrong I can be a romantic when I want but this holiday should be called wallet empty day

And they released two chick flicks today so people going out tonight a moment of silence for your lost money

Okay moment over I want reviews and I want them as fast as you can type them


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all here is my March update for rise of Namigakure I hope you enjoy it

RISE OF NAMIGAKURE

Maka was on her knees as she checked the wrappings on her between the ends of her pants and her sandals making sure it was secure after triple checking it the Otsutsuki stood up and left her bedroom

As Maka was walking downstairs she felt something grab her leg she looked down to see a girl about six with short brown hair wearing a black night dress with a red ribbon in her hair "Hey Kushina what are you doing up so early" Maka asked

"I had a bad dream about the boom man" Kushina said Maka shuddered she remembered that day a member of Akatsuki named Deidara had infiltrated the village and had snatched Kushina right into the air with a giant clay bird

Maka not even been to her orientation yet had ran after them screaming for any ninja to come and help thankfully their dad had come flanked by his elite guard and well their dad was alive and Deidara wasn't but he still haunted her little sisters nightmares

Maka smiled picking up her little sister and taking her back to her room "hey Kushina it's ok the boom man can't get you anymore he's up there with grandma and grandpa and old man Sarutobi"

Kushina frowned "but he's a bad man and they were good peeple" "well the Shinigami puts all the bad people in a different part of the underworld called well I'll tell you that when you're older"

"OK" Kushina said before yawning Maka smiled tucking in her little sister before leaving the room "good night maka" Kushina said quietly before falling to sleep

Maka smiled "good night Kushina" closing the door behind her "good job" Maka turned to see her dad standing there "how much of that did you see"

"I came in at the whole thing where you tried to explain hell to a little girl" he laughed Maka sighed her father hadn't matured at all in eight years

"it reminded me of the times I comforted you when you had bad dreams"

Ok maybe there was some maturity "come on dad I'm not four anymore needing my daddy anymore"

"I know but sometimes I like to remember that little four year old who followed me like a lost puppy especially since she's going to the Chunin exams"

"Mom give you a hard time about that" Maka had to suppress a laugh at her dad shuddering "I think my left ear is still deaf man can that woman yell when she's pissed off"

"Well she's glad I'm the only kunoichi in the house" it was true since Isaribi was never a shinobi and Kushina said she wanted to be a doctor when she grew up

"You know your mother is no pushover right"

"Yeah but I'm the only kunoichi I gotta go I'll see you soon dad" Maka gave her father a quick hug before heading downstairs

Sasuke lazily dodged a strike from his opponent while flipping over the other Sasuke leaped back and looked at his two opponents one was a boy about six with short brown hair that spiked up above his forehead wearing a dark blue shirt and white pants the other was a girl the same age as the boy with long black hair pulled into a ponytail wearing the same clothes as the boy

"Fugaku you make too many unnecessary moments Mikoto focus on quieting your breathing a sneak attack doesn't work if your opponents can hear you coming"

"Yes father" they chorused the two had been training with Sasuke for an hour now and both were showing signs of exhaustion "alright that's enough both of you to your rooms you have a test at the academy tomorrow"

"Hai" the twins chorused before running into the house Sasuke sighed before feeling a new presence on the field Sasuke leapt to the side dodging a Fuma shuriken that cut deeply into the ground where he was standing

"Now Sasuke Kun I hope you didn't wear yourself out fighting my sweet little babies have you" the sweet voice of his wife echoed around him the Uchiha smirked

"Ah the famous Uchiha smirk I'll enjoy wiping it off your smug face when I beat you again" as his wife came into view with her brown hair held in a ponytail that reached the end of her neck a royal blue long sleeve shirt with black buttons black pants and black sandals on her back was a large scroll with the word weapons written in blood red

"I let you win last time Tenten Chan" his wife let out a laugh at that "right the day the great Sasuke Uchiha lets someone win is the day Lee stops wearing green" as she unsealed two more shuriken from hidden seals in her sleeves

"Please dodge I'd hate for the proctor of the third exam to have fresh wounds on his face" Tenten threw the shurikens at breakneck speed at her husband

Maka walked into the courtyard of the Konoha Academy which was filled with other participants "holy crap theres so many genin that came to this"

"Scared Otsutsuki" Zero said "not on your life Kandachi" Ryo shook his head at his two teammates

"OI Maka" a girl shouted Maka looked to see a black haired girl run up to them she was wearing a grey sleeveless Kimono shirt with black pants and blue sandals on her shoulder was a black cat with blue eyes

"Tsume" Maka said hugging the girl "oh my gosh you look great"

"So do you so what's it like dealing with mr. quiet and the king of big mouths"

"Ryo's fine when you get to know him and well Zero is a zero" the two girls laughed

"Were we just insulted" Zero asked Ryo who just shrugged his shoulders "so where are your teammates"

"Oh they're somewhere but Shiromaru picked up your scent and I wanted to say hey"

"I know we need to hang out more after we get promoted we can rub it in our teammates faces when we get our vests"

"OK THAT WAS DEFENETLY AN INSULT" Zero fumed with Ryo holding him back

"it was supposed to be" Maka said sticking her tounge out at zero

"well I'd better get back catch you later Maka" said Tsume before running off

About five minutes later in a cloud of smoke she appeared wearing the Hokage robes "no way that's Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage"

"her boobs are huge" said Zero "you know she's sixty right" Zero stopped staring at the Sannins Bosom after hearing that "gross old lady boobs"

"ero baka" Maka muttered

"hello everyone and welcome to the Chunin exams the exam will be divided into three parts Konoha Suna Hoshi Atarashi Taki Nami Kiri show the world your strength" the crowd of participants cheered Tsunade let the cheering die down before she continued speaking "alright when you arrived in Konoha you received a number when that number is called you will go in to the academy for your first exam best of luck to you all"

It was about two hours before Maka's team was called in standing there with a chest was a teenager with white eyes wearing a white kimono slit on the left leg showing a decent amount of mesh covered leg

Zero was drooling at the girl "really again" Maka looked to see even Ryo was staring "eh to Ryo Kami Sama why are all men idiots"

"a question women have tried to find the awnser to for generations welcome to the first exam my name Hanabi Hyuga behind me are two doors one will lead you out the side exit where you'll be escorted back to your home village the other will lead to the staging area for the second exam the key to the area is in side this chest"

"and we have to fight you for it" Maka asked placing her legs shoulder width apart with one arm in front and the other at her hip

"Please I've already done this exam for eighty genin and less than half have passed no you just have to break open this chest with one hit"

"one hit that's it" said Zero chakra forming in his right fist "yes one hit for your whole squad you have two minutes"

"I'll break it open" Maka said "are you crazy I have the strongest attack out of all of us I'll do it"

"over my dead body Kandachi"

"tick tock ninety seconds left" Hanabi said wagging her finger at the genin "gah we're wasting time my punch was always the strongest"

"Does being perverted kill intelligence I'm ten times stronger than you ever were Kandachi"

"one minute left and you haven't made your move yet hurry up already"

Ryo put his hands on their shoulders "what ryo are you going to do it" Ryo shook his head he pointed at Maka then Ryo and then himself

"oh I get it together" "fine well lets hurry up" the three genin ran at the chest and at the same time punched the top the chest clicked open and a key popped out into the air

"well done you saw my loophole" Hanabi said with a smile

"what loophole" asked Maka

"I said you had one hit for your whole squad I never said only one genin had to hit it the point of this test was to promote unity after all the strength of the wolf is the strength of the pack but the strength of the pack is the strength of the wolf understand"

"Yeah I get it your saying a team is only as strong as it's weakest member" Hanabi nodded "now go on the second test awaits and I have fifteen more teams to test"

Makas team walked into a room when the door closed behind them gas came into the rooms through vents "what the hell is this" Maka said before she and her team went down

Maka woke up she and her team were in a cave somewhere she looked around and saw maybe twenty other teams

"welcome"

The genin looked to see a guy in a blue skin tight shirt black pants and bare foot he had brown hair and glasses and a runny nose the man then stabbed a spear into the ground "to the second part of the Chunin exams"

And heres where I end the chapter bye


End file.
